


A Night Is All I Need

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Human AU, It feels like dirty poetry, Luke - Freeform, M/M, This is kind of embarrassing for me, club, kind of smutty, percy - Freeform, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtle gestures, spoken words, heat and hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Is All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first smutty thing. I really hope my parents don't find this. It feels like really dirty poetry.

Eyes on him- Blue, mischievous, sparkling, want.  
Movement- Walking towards him, tall, blonde, beautiful, scarred.  
Lips by his ear- Soft, warm, plush, pink, smiling in a way that say’s _sex. _  
Buy’s him a drink- Slender hands, lovely nails, fingers that look like they could reach _really _deep.  
Throws long arm around him- Pale, sculpted, little blonde hairs nearly invisible, strong, firm.  
Pulls him up and leads him to the dance floor- Sure, sexy, touching, blushing, hot as hell.  
“Let’s get out of here.”-Taxi, kissing, whispers, giggles, stairs, hotel room.  
Great carpet- White, soft, clean.  
Lays him down- Hand beneath shirt, touch, tweak, brush, tease.  
Mouth on his neck- Wet, warm, teeth, graze, suck, bruise, lick, bite.  
Shirt gone- Ab’s, sweat, shine, hard muscle, kiss, lick, hands.  
Stand up, back against wall- Knee between legs, rub, rub, rub, friction, heat, whimper.  
Button undone, zipper down- Stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke.  
Limp, boneless, mess on jeans- Reassure, so good, so good, so good, so good, so good.  
Lift- Legs dangle, arms around neck, fingers in hair, tug, tug, tug, drop.  
Bed- Soft, warm, pants gone, back arched, red faced, touch, touch, touch, touch.  
Fingers and lips- smile, kiss, tease, press, wet, slick, inside, reaching, pump in, pump out, pump in, pump out, hits that spot, scream.  
Clothes gone- Heavy, hard, glistening, kiss, kiss, kiss, rub, slick, pressure, pressure, whimper, in, in, in, in, groan.  
“Relax”- Wait, wait, hands, soothe.  
Breath, “Ready?”- Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, in, out, in, out, slam, slam, slam, slam, slam, cries out, cries out,, back arched.  
Hand around thickness- stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke, stroke.  
Jerking, spasms- Squeeze, stop, no release.  
“I hate you”- Laugh, smirk, kisses everywhere, in, out, in, out.  
Time, white out- Stars, stars, stars, stars, fall, dripping out, sticky, mess.  
“Shush”- Lick, reach, grasp, plug, gasp, whimper, kiss, taste.  
Closeness- sleep, smile, kiss on black hair.  
Satisfaction- Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, sleep.  
5:00am- Stand, dress, note, smile, kiss, sigh, gone.  
9:00am- Wake, cold, turn, gone, eyes closed, face scrunched, sadness, sadness, sadness, look.  
Note on pillow- read, smile, arms splayed open, stand, shower, dress.  
Pocket note- Leave with a smile.____

____ _ _

____You have beautiful eyes  
347- 502- 6941_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, heh, heh. So, was it a train wreck?


End file.
